


Unmodern Foreign Languages

by JudithBK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Foreign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithBK/pseuds/JudithBK





	Unmodern Foreign Languages

„Hermione? Your ‘Ancient runes’ homework covers the whole table! Professor Babbling cannot seriously assign that much homework!”  
“Ancient runes? Oh no, Ron, this isn’t school work! It’s just a little hobby of mine. I’m studying Parseltongue!”  
“You do what? Study Parseltongue? Are you going bonkers? You’re not a Parselmouth!”  
“But why not, Ron? In case you didn’t know, Parseltongue is just a regular old language, with syntax, and all. Admittedly, the phonetics is a bit challenging, but...”  
“So you decided to pick a linguistic description of Parseltongue as light reading? Well, let me know how it works out for you...”


End file.
